The Duality
by Bear Noona
Summary: Sehun supermodel Korea Selatan, namja tertampan di Korea Selatan membenci Kim Kai, model baru yang sedang naik daun. Kai sangat menyebalkan dengan sifat judes, galak dan tatapan membencinya. Tapi, pertemuan Sehun dengan Kai secara tidak sengaja membuatnya bingung. "Astaga Apa aku gila?""Kenapa ia manis sekali?""Aku membencinya!""Apa ia berkepribadian ganda!" ankai
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction**

 **Pair :**

 **SeKai Sehun!top Kai!bottom**

 **Chankai Chanyeol!top Kai!bottom**

 **No edit**

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Oh Sehun

"Apa bagusnya _namja_ jalang seperti dia, cih!"gumam pria tampan berparas dingin.

Oh Sehun namanya, seorang supermodel terkenal Korea Selatan. Mata sekelam malam, tatapan sedingin kutub dan wajah seputih salju membuat seorang Oh Sehun terlihat sangat sempurna. Tidak ada seorang pun di Korea Selatan yang tidak mengenalnya, selain dianugerahi wajah tampan, Oh Sehun juga merupakan seorang konglomerat generasi kedua dari pasangan Wu Yifan dan Wu Joonmyeon. Sehun sendiri memiliki 2 nama, yaitu Wu Shixun nama chinanya dan Oh Sehun pemberian ibunya yang seorang warga Korea. Sehun memilih menggunakan nama Korea karena ia lebih lama tinggal di Korea dan lebih nyaman menggunakan nama Korea.

Sehun saat ini berada di mobil van milik agensinya, sebenarnya ia ingin menggunakan mobil pribadinya saja, karena mobil ini sangat payah – menurutnya. Tapi dengan alas an keamanan dan kenyaman Sehun mau – mau saja. Mengingat mobil pribadinya terlalu mencolok dan mudah dibedakan, agensi takut dia dikenali dan dibuntuti fans – fans nekatnya.

Sehun menatap jalanan yang saat ini terlihat ramai, malam minggu pukul 8 malam. Jalanan Seoul terlihat ramai dengan sepasang remaja yang bergandengan tangan, mengisi _weekend_ mereka dengan kencan – kencan romantis.

"Hyung~" panggil Sehun dengan nada manja kepada manajernya, Do Kyungsoo. Tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangan dari jalanan

"Hmm.."Do Kyungsoo yang memang selalu menjawab seadanya hanya menggumam, malas meladeni _dongsaeng_ sekaligus model asuhannya ini.

 _Jika sudah bicara dengan nada seperti itu pasti ada maunya_ –batin Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Aku ingin makan pizza"

 _Tuhkan_

"No Oh Sehun! Kamu ada jadwal dengan Leon lusa"Heol! Dia mau makan pizza? Apa dia lupa lusa ada jadwal pemotretan dengan majalah Leon? Seandainya pemotretan biasa Kyungsoo membolehkan saja, tapi besok konsepnya adalah seksi dan Sehun diminta _topless,_ mana mungkin ia membiarkan sehun dengan perut buncit – ya walaupun sebenarnya tidak akan buncit jua. Tapi ia harus memberikan photo terbaik dengan abs ter-sempurna kan untuk pemotretan esok.

"Tapi hyung.."Sehun tau ia takkan gendut hanya dengan sekotak pizza, ia dianugerahi ketampanan luar biasa dan tubuh atletis bak dewi yunani yang takkan terpengarih oleh sekotak –oh bahkan sepuluh kotak pizza. Ia akan tetap seksi dan selalu seksi –menurutnya.

"No!"Tapi namanya kyungsoo, ia akan tetap berpendirian teguh. Takkan kalah dari bocah menyebalkan macam Oh Sehun.

"Cih.. botak menyebalkan."Sehun merosotkan badannya pada sandaran kursi, merajuk pada Kyungsoo yang hanya diam mengabaikan Sehun. Membiarkan Kyungsoo berkonsentrasi dengan perjalalan pulang mereka ke apartemen.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo sudah sangat dekat sedari kecil, Sehun yang memang tampan dari kecil memiliki banyak penggemar sedari dulu. Disaat anak – anak lain memuja dan menggemari Sehun, Kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengacuhkan Sehun. _Anak berisik –_ titel yang diberikan Kyungsoo pada Sehun mengingat suara – suara berisik dari penggemar Sehun kemanapun ia pergi. Merasa nyaman dengan sifat Kyungsoo yang tidak mengistimewakannya –walaupun ia memang istimewa menurutnya, Sehun mendekati Kyungsoo untuk dijadikan sahabat dan _eomma_ – panggilan Sehun untuk Kyungsoo karena sifat peduli dan perhatiannya.

.

Pukul 7 pagi, Sehun sudah siap dan terlihat tampan. Ia bahkan sudah bangun pukul 5 pagi tadi, melakukan olahraga pagi rutin kemudian mandi. Keluar dari kamar ia disambut Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi rutin mereka –Kyungsoo tidak mau dapur hancur karena membiarkan seorang Oh Sehun memasak, terakhir ia membiarkan Sehun memasak sendiri, Sehun merusak _microwave._ Memasak telur dengan panas tinggi, supaya cepat masak katanya.

Kyungsoo sendiri tinggal di lantai 2 sedangkan Sehun dilantai 12, diapartemen yang sama. Kenapa tidak sekamar saja? _Heol,_ ia memerlukan ketenangan dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan anak berisik ini setiap waktu.

"Ibumu tadi menelponku, katanya ia merindukanmu. Pulanglah. Besok datang sebelum jam 1, kau ada pemotretan jam 4" Kyungsoo duduk dan menyantap sarapannya. Sehun hanya berdehem untuk membalasnya.

.

Sehun memasuki pekarang rumah keluarga Wu yang terletak cukup jauh dari wilayah perkotaan Seoul, ayah dan ibunya memilih tinggal disini karena wilayahnya yang tentram dan nyaman.

"Mom.. aku pulang" Seru Sehun sesampainyadi rumah.

"Sehunnie.. Mommy merindukanmu sangat!"Ucap nyonya Wu, kemudian memeluk Sehun erat.

"Yak! anak nakal, sebulan tidak pulang. Kau tidak sayang mommy-mu ini lagi, huh?"nyonya Wu memukul kepala anak bungsunya

"Mom~ sakit. Aku sibuk mom, jadwalku penuh."Sehun merajuk manja kepada ibunya, mengeratkan pelukannya pada mommy nya yang paling ia sayangi.

"Mom dimana Dad dan Lay-ge?"

"Daddy dan kakakmu sedang bermain golf di gangnam. Mereka akan pulang sebelum makan siang, kau istirahatlah dulu di kamar, mommy akan menyiapkan makan siang"Nyonya Wu mengelus rambut Sehun sayang.

"okey mom"mengecup pipi mommynya kemudian pergi kekamar.

Mommy kesayangan Sehun, Wu Joonmyeon namanya. Mantan model terkenal yang sekarang beralih profesi menjadi desainer, memiliki butik yang tersebar di kota – kota besar di korea selatan, jepang dan china. Tetap cantik dan muda walau sudah beranak 2 dan berusia 46 tahun.

Membayangkan mommy tercintanya ia jadi mengingat naga tonggos –ayahnya, Wu Yifan pemilik Wu Corporation, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di korea selatan. Yang menyebalkan, narsis dan sok ganteng menurutnya. _Hey Sehun, kau juga begitu._

 _._

Saat jam makan siang tiba, salah satu maid di rumahnya mengetuk kamarnya. Sehun kemudian turun –kamarnya dilantai 2- keruang makan. Ia lihat ayahnya, ibunya dan kakaknya sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Hey anak daddy yang tampan. Apa kabar?"sapa ayahnya sambil menunggu makan siang dihidangkan.

"Baik dad."Sehun duduk di sebelah kakaknya, Wu Yixing atau biasa dipanggil Lay. Kemudian mengambil minum yang telah disediakan di meja –dia haus.

"Daddy dengar kau pacaran dengan model china."Yifan menatap anak bungsunya dengan _intens._

Sehun hampir tersedak ketika pertanyaan konyal itu terlontar dari ayahnya.

"Tidak dad! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya pada mommy dua minggu yang lalu, itu hanya gossip."- daddynya selalu mengungkit-ungkit masalah lama, menyebalkan.

"hmm.. daddy hanya tidak percaya saja jika tidak mendengarnya langsung"

"Kenapa?"Celetuk kakaknya tiba - tiba

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa tidak kau pacari saja."kakaknya memiringkan kepalanya. Terlihat imut dan polos. Tapi sehun biasa saja, karena menurutnya kakaknya itu oon berkedok polos.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Kenapa tidak kau saja?"- _aku tidak mau memacari orang yang tidak kukenal_ batinnya

"Padahal dia cantik, tapi dia bukan tipeku."jawabnya lay _innocent_

"Tentu saja, tipemu kan yang seperti Kasper."Tiba – tiba daddynya menjawab, dilihat kakaknya sudah bersemu merah, bahkan telinganya ikut merah.

"Dad~~"Rajuk Lay manja

Tapi Kasper siapa? Kok terasa tidak asing ya, pikir Sehun "Kasper siapa?" Sehun menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Kim Tae Woo, pelatih tarimu waktu SMA."Daddy nya menjawab santai. Oh Kasper yang itu, tapikan?

"Mwo?Tapikan Kasper dominan, atau jangan – jangan .."

"Sudah, ayo kita makan. Makanan sudah datang." Mommynya memotong pembicaraan, ia tersenyum cantik. Yang sebenarnya menyeramkan dimata suami dan anaknya, mengingat itu senyuman mengancam khas mommy Joonmyeon.

Mereka kemudian menyantap makan siang dengan tenang, tidak melanjutkan bicara. Karena tata karma dalam keluarga Wu, tidak ada yang bicara saat makan.

Tapi Sehun masih memikirkan pembicaraannya tadi, mengenai kakaknya Wu Yixing dan Kim Tae Woo. Kakaknya yang tegas dan dingin saat bekerja, memiliki aura dominasi dan menawan disaat bersamaan ternyata adalah _bottom._

.

Paginya ia pulang ke Seoul, menunggu jemputan Kyungsoo untuk jadwal pemotretan dengan Leon. Ia tidak mau berdiam di rumahnya karena semua daddy, mommy dan gege-nya juga pergi bekerja.

Sehun berdiri menunggu lift, ketika ia memasuki lift dan ingin menutup pintu. Seseorang berteriak.

"YA! TOLONG TUNGGU AKU"

Sehun pun menahan pintu liftnya, setelah dirasanya pria itu sudah masuk kedalam lift, ia menengok mencoba melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"KIM KAI?!"Sehun terkejut, melihat siapa yang berada di sampingnya saat ini. Kim Kai, salah satu orang yang paling ia hindari dimuka bumi.

"eoh?"Namja tan dengan poni hampir menutupi mata memiringkan kepalanya, dengan tatapan _puppy. Apa-apaan tattapan ok polosnya itu, apa kepalanya habis terbentur? menggelikan –_ batin Sehun

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"Sehun tidak habis pikir. Dipagi yang seharusnya indah ini ia bisa bertemu Kim Kai, namja menyebalkan, sok seksi, judes dan sok segala-galanya yang membuat Sehun muak.

"Ah.. aku tinggal disini.. Tolong, lantai 14."Ucap namja tersebut tanpa rasa bersalah.

 _Wow apa ini? Ia bertingkah berbeda? Apa ia berpura – pura tidak mengenalku? Cih,_ "Pencet sendiri!"sahut Sehun

"Ne."namja itu mengangguk patuh dan memencet angka 14 pada lift.

Selama dalam lift mereka berdua diam, Sehun malas berbicara dengan Kim Kai, ia membencinya. Camkan itu!

Sesekali Sehun melirik pada Kai, dilihatnya sesekali kai memajukan bibirnya sambil berbicara entah apa. Wow.. apa itu? Sehun bergidik, ia merinding melihatnya. Kim Kai bertingkah imut dan kekanak-kanakan. _Apakah ia berkepribadian ganda?_ –pikir Sehun.

TING! Lift berbunyi ketika sampai di lantai 12. Sehun keluar tanpa menghiraukan Kim Kai.

"AH!"Seru Kai dalam lift.

Sehun berbalik menghadap Kai. Ia pikir Kai memanggilnya

"Ano.. Kamsahamnida, Ahjussi."Kai tersenyum manis, hingga matanya membentuk sabit. Sangat manis, sampai seorang Oh Sehun terdiam mematung di depan pintu hingga pintu lift menutup, meninggalkan Oh Sehun yang tidak tergerak.

 _Yatuhan.. senyumnya manis sekali. Apa dia malaikat. Dia sangat manis… manis.. Kim Kai…. Manis?_

"MWOOOOO?" berteriak cukup kencang ketika kesadarannya telah kembali.

"Ya!Ya! Oh Sehun! Jangan gila! Dia itu Kim Kai! Namja paling menyebalkan dimuka bumi! Ingat Oh Sehun!Ingat walaupun ia mengatakan Kamsahamnida ahjussi –menirukan gaya bicara Kai- sambil tersenyum manis. Bukan berarti ia menawan. Dan! Astaga! Aku tidak sadar dia mengejekku dengan memanggilku ahjussi! Ya! Kim Kai sialan! Menyebalkan!"Sehun berbicara sendiri, mendumel tidak jelas. Astaga. Mungkin ia sudah gila sekarang..

Di lantai 14.

Namja manis keluar dari lift, membawa sekantong plastic berwarna putih, kemudian masuk ke kamar nomor 88.

"Hyungie~ aku pulang~ aku bawa sarapan loh untuk hyungie~"serunya ceria.

"Nanti kalau keluar bilang – bilang. Aku tak mau ada fans yang mengejarmu nanti, arraseo saeng-ah?"Ucap namja lain dalam ruangan yang memiliki warna kulit sama dengannya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue  
**_

 _ **NOTE :**_

 **Hai semua, _its, 1528 words_. WOW! Pertama aku minta maaf karena tidak melanjutkan cerita ku dan menulis cerita baru. Aku hanya tidak menemukan waktu untuk menulis, dan semua ide - ide yang ada terus berganti seiring waktu. Aku menulis beberapa chapter untuk cerita ini, dan semoga aku dapat menguploadnya secara rutin. Mengingat aku memiliki final test diawal tahun ini -terdengar mengerikan bukan? Gaya penulisanku berubah - ubah sesuai dengan keadaan, entahlah. Aku juga tidak tau. kuharap kalian dapat memberikan kritik dan saran membangun untuk memperbaiki ceritaku ini.**

 **Sedikit curhatan, aku Sekai shipper, namun juga menyukai Chankai tapi tetap saja Sekai yang utama. Dahulu aku Kaihun shipper Kai!top dan Sehun!bottom. Tapi karena sekarang Kai -atau Jongin tepatnya- semakin manis dan imut, sedangkan Sehun makin manly aku lebih suka Sekai/Hunkai, bukan berarti aku meninggalkan Kaihun. Aku masih membaca cerita Kaihun saat bacaan Sekai-ku habis.**

 **Dan HEOL! Sekarang cerita - cerita Sekai/Kaihun semakin sedikit, atau aku yang kebanyakan baca entahlah. Hanya saja sekarang diperlukan behari - hari untuk menunggu update Sekai/Kaihun padahal dahulu Sekai/Kaihun sangat ramai. hampir setiap hari ada update-an baru.**

 **Ya. terimakasih sudah mendengar curhatanku. Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini, dan semoga cerita Sekai/Kaihun menjadi lebih banyak lagi, dan semoga kita tetap mendukung mereka -sebagai idola- tentu saja. Aku EXO-L sudah kelihatan kan? dan BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfiction**

 **Pair :**

 **SeKai Sehun!top Kai!bottom**

 **Chankai Chanyeol!top Kai!bottom**

 **No edit**

.

.

.

 _Namja manis keluar dari lift, membawa sekantong plastik berwarna putih, kemudian masuk ke kamar nomor 88._

" _Hyungie~ aku pulang~ aku bawa sarapan loh untuk hyungie~"serunya ceria._

" _Nanti kalau keluar bilang – bilang. Aku tak mau ada fans yang mengejarmu nanti, arraseo saeng-ah?"Ucap namja lain dalam ruangan yang memiliki warna kulit sama dengannya._

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 : The Kim's**

"Aish~ hyungie, tadi aku keluar dengan Moonkyu-hyung kok"ucap yang lebih muda membela diri

Yang lebih tua hanya berdehem dan menikmati susu di pagi harinya.

"Ayo sarapan."

"Ayayaya Captain~"

Tiba – tiba pria mungil yang tak kalah manis datang dengan senyumannya, menyaa kedua kakak – beradik yang tengah menikmati sarapan paginya.

"Good morning, kita hari ini ada jadwal pemotretan, jam sembian berangkay, kay?"ucapnya sambil duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan tersebut.

"Nee, baekhyunie-hyung"

.

.

.

Berpasang – pasang mata berdiri terdiam, menatap kagum sosok menawan yang tersorot cahaya. Kilatan yang berkedip menyilaukan mata, tidak membuat mata mereka beralih, mereka enggan untuk berkilah. Menatap kagun tubuh eksotis yang membangkitkan gairah, perasaan takjub dan kagum terus berkembang di hati mereka, setiap gerakan dan ekspresi tidak lebas dari mata mereka. Mereka telah terpana, akan keindahan seorang Kim Kai.

"Baik Kai, angkat kepalamu ke atas, sentuh lehermu."intruksi photographer pada model di depannya.

Kai mengikuti setiap instruksi dari photographer dengan baik, walau keringat sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Tidak mengurangi keindahan seorang Kim Kai, ia semakin seksi.

Bahkan ketika pintu studio terbuka, orang yang tadinya berlalu lalang menyempatkan diri berdiam sebentar, mengagumi keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang menggoda itu, tak terkecuali pria tinggi dengan kulit pucat dan paras tampan bak dewa.

Mata coklat caramel dalam ruangan menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya, memiringkan kepalanya dengan sangat manis.

"Hmm? Paman baik?"gumamnya.

"Ada apa baby?"tanya pria manis si sampingnya.

"Ah.. Aniyo Baekhyunie-hyung" ucapnya sambil mengulas senyum,

.

.

.

"Kai hyung!"Pria manis berponi itu berteriak girang melihat kakaknya yang sedang beristirahat.

"Hmm.." Kai hanya acuh, ia kelelahan. Karna –heol menjadi model itu tidak semudah yang terlihat.

"Hyung!"Yang lebih muda merajuk mencari perhatian hyung kesayangannya

"Iya apa Nini?"Kai menatap yang lebih muda, Kim Jongin atau biasa di panggil Nini, adik kembar 15 menit kesayangannya, memiliki wajah yang serupa dengannya hanya saja terkesan lebih lembut dan manis, berbeda dengannya yang terlihat menawan dan seksi.

Kai selalu melindungi dan menjaga Jongin kemanapun ia pergi,sedari kecil Jongin adalah anak yang sangat pemalu dan sering sakit sehingga ia menjalani _homeschooling_ dari Sekolah Dasar. Jongin hanya merasakan sekolah reguler saat taman kanak – kanak waktu mereka masih tinggal di Jepang sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Korea Selatan. Maka dari itu hanya sedikit orang yang mengenal dan mengetahui keberadaan Jongin.

Berbeda dari Kai yang sekolah reguler hingga Sekolah Menengah Atas, awalnya Kai ingin _homeschooling_ juga menemani Jongin tapi ayahnya –Kim Yunho melarang keinginan Kai, Tuan Kim pikir Kai perlu mengenal dunia luar dan bersoasialisasi dengan orang lain. Sedari kecil Kai yang memang tampan selalu menarik minat orang – orang yang melihat dirinya, ia ditawari menjadi _traineer_ di banyak agensi. Kai memilih Park Entertaiment yang merupakan agensi terbesar di Korea Selatan dan debut sebagai model tepat satu bulan setelah ia lulus sekolah, karirnya melekit dengan cepat dan menjadikannya model yang menjanjikan di dunia entertainment.

Kai yang terlalu terkenal dan Jongin yang terlalu pemalu untuk berbicara membuat orang – orang mengira Jongin adalah Kai. Jongin juga sering menutupi dirinya di depan banyak orang, sehingga hanya sedikit orang yang mengenal dia.

Kai menatap adiknya dengan sayang, terlihat Jongin sedang menceritakan seseorang dengan antusias.

"Hyungie.. tadi aku melihat paman baik yang aku ceritakan kemarin"matanya berbinar mirip sekali dengan _puppy_ peliharaan mereka, monggu.

"Paman yang mana?"Alis kai berkerut, mengingat kembali siapa paman yang diceritakan adik manisnya ini. Jongin memajukan bibirnya tanpa sadar, ber-aegyo.

"Yang baik, tampan tapi galak. Yang membantu Nini masuk lift"dengan nada kesal.

Kai tertawa kecil, mengelus surai lembut Jongin. "Oh. Hati – hati Nini. Mungkin dia salah satu sasaeng – fans"

"Aniyo"Jongin berucap yakin

"Wae?"

"Dia melihat hyung sebentar tadi, lalu pergi. Sepertinya ia staff disini, ia bersama Chanyeol-hyung tadi." Kalau memang bersama Chanyeol pasti orang itu staff terpercaya –pikir Kai.

"Ah gurae, Nini sudah makan?"

"Belum hyung, Nini mau es krim!"Jongin menjerit seperti anak kecil yang bahagia ketika keinginannya terkabul.

"Tapi sekarang musin dingin Nini"Tegur Kai

"Annyeong Kai… ada Jonginie juga"Suara berat mengintrupsi kegiatan _mari membujuk nini untuk tidak membeli eskrim_

"Chan-hyung!"Memeluk Chanyeol yang baru masuk dengan riang

"Eoh.. Saeng kesayangan hyung kenapa cemberut?"Chanyeol mengelus sayang rambut Jongin, melihat hyung kesayangannya datang

"Kai-hyung jahatin Nini"

"Eoh mengadu? Ia ingin makan es krim. Jangan dituruti."Tangannya bersidekap menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol

"Jangan makan es krim ya, nanti nini sakit?"Chanyeol mengelus sayang rambut Jongin memberi pengertian pada Jongin

"Tapi nini kuat Chan-hyung"kemudian merajuk

Kai yang sesari tadi sibuk memperhatikan Jongin mengalihkan atensinya pada Chanyeol"Kamu mau apa kesini?"

Kai tersenyum menatap Kai"Ingin mengajak kalian makan siang di ruanganku"

"Pakai eskrim.."Jongin menyahut dengan ceria

"Aniyo!"Namun ditolak Kai dengan cepat. Jongin cemberut

"Tidak usah, Baekhyun-hyung sedang membelinya."tolak Kai pada Chanyeol

"Baekhyun sedang ada urusan lain, makanya aku kesini"

Merasa tidak percaya, Kai mengambil handphonenya mengubungi Baekhyun.

 _ **Kai**_

 _Hyung, dimana?_

 _ **Baekhyun-hyung**_

 _Ah mian Kai-ah, aku tak bisa membelikan makan_

 _Aku disuruh sajangnim mengurus kontrak kerjamu dengan Elle_

 _ **Kai**_

 _Ok_

Sajangnim sialan –pikir Kai dalam hati

"Kau yang menyuruhnya?"Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan sengit. Park Chanyeol adalah CEO di agensinya, usia mereka yang tidak terpaut jauh dan Chanyeol yang bersikap _friendly_ kepadanya membuat ia tidak segan memperlakukan Chanyeol sebagai teman pada saat pribadi seperti ini –karena memang Chanyeol yang meminta. Tapi saat acara bisnis ia dan Chanyeol akan berinteraksi layaknya rekan kerja.

"Pihak Elle yang meminta bertemu"Tersenyum menatap Kai

"Cih"

"Hyungie.. Nini lapar"Ya memang pada dasarnya Jongin polos dan tidak bisa membaca situasi, ia menyuarakan isi kepalanya dengan bebas.

"Ayo makan keruangan hyung Nini"Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Jongin menuju ruangannya.

"Ne"Jongin mengikuti Chanyeol kemudian diikuti Kai dibelakangnya.

Selama ke ruangan Chanyeol banyak pasang mata yang menatap Kai – Jongin dan Chanyeol, ini bukan pemandangan yang aneh melihat Sajangnim mereka bergandengan tangan dengan namja yang memakai topi menutupi wajahnya dan Kai beriringan, pernah suatu hari salah satu karyawan menanyakan siapa namja tersebut dan Chanyeol hanya menjawab "Jongin" tanpa kejelasan lainnya. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu rupa Jongin.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan siang bersama, Kai melanjutkan kerjanya lagi setelah istirahat makan siang begitu pula Chanyeol yang sibuk menandatangi berkas – berkas di atas mejanya. Awalnya Jongin menemani Chanyeol di ruangan, tapi setelah 30 menit bosan diabaikan Chanyeol akhirnya Jongin memilih pergi ke rumah kaca di belakang gedung Park Entertaiment, rumah kaca ini hanya boleh dimasuki orang – orang tertentu yang mendapatkan izin dari CEO Park Entertaiment, bahkan karyawan disini pun dilarang untuk masuk. Rumah kaca ini ditumbuhi berbagai jenis tanaman hias dan bunga – bunga yang cantik,Jongin duduk di salah satu kursi ditemani paman Nam, penjaga sekaligus orang yang merawat bunga – bunga disini. Mereka berbincang – bincang hingga sore menjelang.

 _Drrt Drrt_ handphone Jongin bergetar

 _ **Baekki-hyung**_

 _Nini dimana? 30 menit lagi pemotretan selesai_

 _ **Jongin**_

 _Nini di rumah kaca Paman Nam, sebentar lagi nini kesana hyung_

Jongin kemudian izin pulang terlebih dahulu kepada Paman Nam.

.

.

.

Jongin menyusuri taman yang berada di belakang kantor, taman ini hanya ramai ketika jam istrirahat kantor, sisanya sepi karena para karyawan sibuk bekerja. Taman ini terbuka untuk umum, hanya rumah kacanya saja yang tidak. Apalgi di jam – jam menuju malam seperti ini, pasti banyak pegawai yang sudah pulang kerumahnya.

Jongin berjalan sambil menengok kanan – kiri, hingga matanya melihat siluet orang yang ia kenal tengah tertidur di bawah pohon rindang.

Tanpa ia sadari kakinya melangkah mendekati orang yang ia kenal itu.

"Eoh? Paman baik?"Panggilnya ketika ia sampai di dekat orang tersebut, yang ternyata paman baiknya –Sehun.

"Paman sedang apa disini?"Tanya Jongin, namun 1 menit Jongin berduduk di sampingnya masih tidak ada sahutan.

"Paman? Paman tertidur?"masih tidak ada sahutan.

"Disini dingin"Jongin berbicara sendiri.

 _Drrtt Drrt_ Hingga suara getaran di kantongnya menyadarkannya tujuan awalnya menemui Baekhyun.

"Paman cepat bangun ya,aku sudah dicari Baekki-hyung. jaga kesehatan"Jongin beranjak, melepas jaket coklat yang ia pakai dan menyelimutkannya kepada Sehun. Kemudian berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk kantor dengan gumaman dingin yang terus keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Sepeninggal Jongin, Sehun membuka matanya, menatap punggung yang pergi menjauh meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyung hyung"sapa Jongin dengan ceria ketika memasuki ruang ganti Kai

"Eoh? Nini ayo kita pulang"Baekhyun membereskan bawaan mereka

Kai menatap Jongin dengan seksama, merasa ada yang kurang dari adiknya yang datang dengan menggunakan kaus abu – abu tipis "Mana jaketmu?"

"Nini lupa dimana hyung"

"Pakai ini, syukur hyung membawa baju lebih tadi"Baekhyun menyerahkan sweater hijau tosca miliknya yang tidak sengaja terbawanya tadi siang

"Makasih Baekki-hyung"

"Jangan ceroboh lagi, Nini."

"Nde, Kai-hyungieee~" Kai menggandeng tangan Jongin dan mereka bertiga pulang beriringan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To Be Continue  
**_

 _ **NOTE :**_

 _ **Hai semuaa~~ Maaf untuk keterlambatan Update.**_

 _ **Sebenarnya aku mau update dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi aku tidak bisa membuka website ffn, dan setelah kutelusuri ternyata operator yang kugunakan memang tidak bisa masuk ke website ffn -karena aku tatherin dari handphoneku ke notebook hehe..**_

 _ **Jadi aku bela - belain begadang deh supaya bisa menggunakan kuota tengah malam dari operator lainnya -lagi miskin kuota nih T_T**_

 _ **Sekali lagi maaf untuk keterlambatannya, Oh ya! Fyi aja, ffn ini akan ku up setiap 2 minggu sekali, untuk ff What is Love akan ku up minggu depan karena idenya sedang ngadat T_T**_

 _ **Doakan semoga aku dapat pencerahan! Aamiin!**_

 _ **Kritik dan Saran sangat dipersilahkan, tolong jangan sungkan untuk memberi review. Kamsahamnidaaa~**_

 _ **Lastly... For my one and only Kim Kai, Kim Jongin and Kim Nini**_

 _ **JONGINAAAA HAPPY BIRTHDAY~ SANGIL CHUKAE~ SARANGHAE~**_

 ** _Sudah 4 tahun sejak aku pertama melihatmu, maaf jika aku tidak berada di samping sejak awal, tapi aku akan selalu bersamamu hingga akhir._**

 ** _"I Love You because the entire universe conspired to help me find you, 7.5 billion smiles in the world and your smiles is the one that set my heart on fire and I can help to fall in love with you"_**

 ** _Telat 5 hari T_T tapi tetep HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVE!_**


End file.
